Pureblood Filth
by awindowtothepast
Summary: Crucio' Draco was thrown to the ground, twitching in unbelievable pain. 'I will not tolerate this behaviour, Draco. Start acting like the Malfoy you are.' One shot songfic, preHBP. wOOt, I'm back!


**Pureblood Filth**

**Disclaimer**: All things HP belong to our goddess, JK Rowling, and the lyrics belong to Three Days Grace.

wOOt! I'm finally back! I think my last post of anyhing was some time in August, so here's a songfic! It's 'Just Like You', by Three Days Grace. This is one of three songfics on Hermione and Draco, though they're all different. I'll be posting the second one before the end of the month.:-) Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think. I always welcome constructive critisism, but flames will laughed at, then ignored.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I could be mean,  
I could be angry;  
You know I could be  
Just like you._

Lucius Malfoy was mad. He was looking at his son's OWL marks and he was not happy with what he saw. 'Draco!' he yelled. 'Get in here!'

A sixteen-year-old boy with pale blond hair entered the dining room, where Lucius was eating the food the house-elf had prepared for breakfast. 'What is it, Sir?' the boy, Draco, asked.

'Your exam scores arrived,' Lucius answered coldly.

Draco walked to the table and picked up the yellow parchment. As he was reading his marks, a satisfied smile crept its way onto his face. 'Nine 'O's and an 'E'. Not bad.'

'But not perfect. Why didn't you get an 'O' in history as well?' Lucius demanded. 'You are a Malfoy. Malfoys do _not_ get less than perfect.'

'There was a... er, disturbance, during the, er, the exam,' Draco lied weakly. 'A- a girl was, er, in hysterics.' He knew Lucius wouldn't believe the pathetic lie, but Draco knew he couldn't tell Lucius the truth; that Hermione Granger had been holding his attention when he had been writing his test.

Lucius shook his head. 'There was no girl in hysterics, Draco. We must really teach you how to lie. Who was it?'

'Er, I don't know, Sir.'

'It was that mudblood slag, wasn't it, Draco? The one who always does better than you.' Draco didn't reply; he merely looked down at the floor and concentrated on the carpet. 'Need I remind you that you will soon become a servant of the Dark Lord?' Lucius shouted angrily. 'You cannot be infatuated with filth! You are a Malfoy!' Lucius' hand came up and he slapped his son hard across the face. 'Now get out of my sight!'

Draco picked up his Hogwarts letter (which he had dropped a few seconds ago) and left quickly.

_

* * *

I could be fake,  
I could be stupid;  
You know I could be  
Just like you._

'She's not a mudblood slag!' Draco whispered angrily to himself once he reached his bedroom. He slammed his door closed. 'She's a beautiful and intelligent witch, Father, regardless of her parentage. I don't care that she's not pureblood!'

He threw himself down on his bed and stayed with his face buried in his pillow for a few seconds. Something suddenly came to him and Draco started laughing, then he chocked on his pillow. Draco sat up, coughing and gasping for air and laughing at his father.

'Voldemort isn't pureblood either! How can you support such a hypocrite; someone who isn't even "pure"? Someone who's almost a mudblood?' Draco lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Why is it 'mudblood'? Surely they don't actually have dirt running through their veins...'

_You thought you were  
Standing beside me;  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you._

'How could I have been so stupid?' Draco asked himself. 'How could I have been so naive? Me and Granger... Pureblood and muggleborn. We're both wizards though, aren't we?'

_You thought you were  
There to guide me.  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you._

'Why did I ever listen to you, Father?

_

* * *

I could be cold,  
I could be ruthless;  
You know I could be  
Just like you._

After dinner the next day, Draco was in his room reading when there was a knock on the door. 'Come in,' Draco called absently.

Lucius opened the door and walked in. 'Have you finished your summer homework, Draco?' he asked casually.

'No; it 's only the third of August,' Draco answered.

'Well, you shouldn't be reading when you can't even secure high marks in school. You should be studying.'

'Hmmm,' Draco replied, turning the page of his novel.

'Don't you ignore me, boy!' Lucius crossed the room and tore the book from Draco's hands. He glanced at the cover. 'Tolkien?' he spat. 'Muggle literature?' He ripped out the pages savagely until the book was little more than two cardboard covers. 'Why would you read this trash?' Lucius demanded angrily while Draco looked sadly at the ruined mess of paper. 'I taught you better than this! You are a Malfoy!'

'But-'

'Crucio!' Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at the younger boy.

Draco was hit squarely in the chest and was thrown to the ground, twitching and convulsing in unbelievable pain. He bit into his lip trying not to scream, and Draco tasted blood before he felt himself crying out in torment.

_I could be weak,  
I could be senseless;  
You know I could be  
Just like you._

After a minute that lasted a year, Lucius lifted the spell, and Draco felt the curse leave him. He rolled onto his side and threw up, then lay on the ground in silent agony while his father walked toward the door.

'Clean yourself up,' Lucius said, 'and come downstairs. We have some visitors.'

'Who?' Draco choked out.

'That slimy rat Wormtail, and the Dark Lord. I will not tolerate this in front of our guests, Draco, so I suggest you start acting like the Malfoy you are.' Lucius turned on his heel and left the room.

_You thought you were  
Standing beside me;  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you._

'What am I still doing here?' Draco whispered.

* * *

_You thought you were  
There to guide me.  
You were only in my way.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you._

30 minutes later, Draco had packed his possessions in his school trunk, which he then shrunk and stuffed in his pocket. He walked to the window and called his owl, Artemis.

'Hey girl,' Draco said as the bird settled gracefully on the desk. 'I need you to take this letter to Father after our guests leave, OK? Then I want you to go to Hogwarts and stay there until I come get you. Can you do that?'

The tawny owl hooted softly and nipped at Draco's fingers. She held out her leg and Draco tied a folded bit of parchment to it.

'Bye, Arty. See you at school.' Artemis ruffled her feathers. Draco smiled, then turned on his heel. With a resounding crack, Draco vanished.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy wasn't mad. Oh, no; he was past mad. He was enraged. 

His son had run away. And for what? A filthy mudblood. How _dare_ he?

"Dear, what's wrong?' his wife, Narcissa, asked from the doorway of the library.

Lucius rose to his feet and thrust the letter from Draco into her hands, then stormed off. Narcissa sat down on a couch and read the letter, feeling herself fill with pride.

_On my own,  
'Cause I can't take living with you.  
I'm alone,  
So I won't turn out like you want me to._

'Father,

I'm gone. I can't stay here and let myself become you. Please tell Mother that I love her and it's not her fault, because it's yours.

Hermione Granger, though she is a muggleborn, does not befoul the name of wizard. You do. I did too, but I've changed.

I hope that you can change too. If not, then this is the last you will hear from me. Goodbye.

Draco'

_Your wrong if you think that I'll be  
Just like you.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Please leave a review, and remember to be polite. If you want me to continue this fic, I can, but I need a few people to ask me first. Anyway, I guess thats's all for now... Oh, right, this wasn't beta-read or anything, so if there's any spelling mistakes or bad grammar, it's all my fault. Toodles!

Dancing with Pineapples,  
Jibs


End file.
